Knocked Up!
by AlfredTheHero
Summary: Italy wants a baby. And the result? A country baby craze! Lots and lots of GerIta. Mpreg. Multipairings. You have been warned.
1. Pilot

The little white bench had a particularly good view of the playground where families took their little kids to play. Italy had made a habit out of sitting on the little park bench and watching all the little kids playing. Sure it was a little pedo-ish, but he did't really notice. Or care. He loved watching the little boys and girls run around playing with one another. They were all so adorable, Italy wished he could take them home with him. Of course, Germany would probably get mad at him if he did. Not to mention it was illegal.

He sat there on the bench for two hours. It was getting cold. December in Germany was much too cold for his tastes, but no one in the park seemed to be affected by the weather. Other than Italy that is. So he sat there shivering, watching all the little families playing in the snow.

A young boy with dark brown hair ran over to the young woman who was sitting next to him on the bench. The little boy was crying as he ran over to his mother. She caught him in her arms and held him until he stopped crying. Italy's chest ached as he watched them out of the corner of his eyes. He wished he had a little kid to run to him like that. The young woman kissed her son's forehead and sent him running back off to the playground.

Italy watched him go off longingly. He sighed as he watched all the parents interacting with their children. Everyone seemed to be a happy little family. Too bad he couldn't have one as well. He could just see him and Germany with a little boy or girl. It'd be so cute! They could bring him/her to the park and Italy would get to watch his own child play on the playground. He didn't know how it could happen though. Not to mention that Germany would probably be completely against the idea of them being parents.

The small brunette sighed and stood up, not wanting to torture himself anymore than he already had. He did this at least twice a week: go to the playground, watch little kids being adorable, leave once his chest hurt too much, go back to Germany's house, pretend that everything was all right, repeat. Quite the schedule, huh?

If only he could have his own little baby boy or girl. That'd be great. He wondered if Germany would even consider it. Doubtful. Germany didn't really seem like the kind of person who would want a baby, not to mention he always said having Prussia around was like having a kid. He probably thought the same thing about Italy. Why would he want an actual kid running around? No, probably best not to mention it to Germany.

Italy sighed. He didn't think a baby would be too much for them to handle. Sure, Romano would get mad and yell and Prussia would probably freak out and Germany would practically have a heart attack every time something went a little wrong (although he already did that), but he was pretty sure a baby would turn out fine raised by the pair of them. And it wasn't like he'd only been with Germany for a short time. It'd been since, wow, World War II. Man they'd been together a long time. Italy hadn't really ever stopped to think about it before. It'd been over sixty years since he'd started dating Germany.

He continued to come up with valid reasons why there was no reason he and Germany shouldn't have a baby. He didn't think there would be any sort of commitment issue, it was Germany he was talking about. There was no financial or relationship problems, no reason he could think of to ruin the baby's family dynamic, why shouldn't they have a baby? Italy wanted one. Germany was probably still fretting over what to get him for Christmas, which was only a week away. Maybe, just maybe he could get Germany on board with the whole baby thing. Sounded like a plan to him.

For the first time since Italy had first started wanting a child, he skipped back home. His usual smile was once again present on his face.

He couldn't wait to tell Germany that he wanted a baby. _Maybe I should plan out how to tell him._ Italy thought as he shivered through the streets on his way back home. A plan would probably be a good idea. Some how he needed to make sure that Germany would say yes.

Italy knew exactly how he was going to do it.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you've enjoyed my prologue. Italy was acting kind of ****pedophile-ish there in the beginning, wasn't he?**

**Please Review! ^_^**


	2. The One With The Uneaten Pasta

Germany was not home when Italy arrived. The little nation sighed. He had checked every room in the house for his lover, but to no avail. Germany had probably just gone out to buy groceries or walk his dogs or something. He'd be home soon. So to occupy his time, naturally he went to the kitchen and made pasta.

He thought over his plan while his pasta cooked. Okay, so maybe begging until Germany finally agreed wasn't much of a plan, but it was better than nothing. Germany couldn't say no to Italy forever. Who wouldn't want a sweet little baby anyway?Italy sure did want one. He'd find a way to make Germany agree with the desire.

He giggled as he imagined having a little baby boy or girl. He'd constantly be holding him/her and would be very reluctant to allow anyone else to take his baby from him. Even Germany. The little imaginary baby was just too adorable and sweet and he loved him/her so much he couldn't even think of putting him/her down. Italy giggled again as he watched his imaginary baby fuss and play with his/her parent's face. He reaaaaaally wanted a baby! Really, really, REAAAAAAALLY bad!

Cooking his pasta was the only thing Italy stopped pretending to have a baby to do. So he acted as if he were a parent to a little baby boy/girl for an hour until Germany came home.

Once Germany had come into the house Italy immediately attacked him with a hug, like usual. The difference, however, from any other normal day was that well, for one Germany greeted him with an equally fierce hug, and secondly Italy had begun to shed crocodile tears. On most days if Germany was hugging him back like he was now Italy would smile and reach up to kiss his lover, but that would just ruin his plan. So he restrained himself. It took a LOT of willpower.

A tear stain began to form on Germany's shirt from all the crying the little Italian was doing.

"Italy?" Germany asked, loosening his grip on the little nation. "Feli?" He asked again when the brunette didn't answer. His tone was a bit gentler that time. Italy peeked up from burying his head in the German's muscular chest. Fake tears clung to his cheeks and nose. Of course, Germany didn't know they were fake or he'd have just pushed Italy away and told him to man up. So genuine concern was what Italy got.

"I don't wanna talk about it Luddy..." Italy sniffled, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and burying his face once again in Germany's chest. Ah, he had such a strong heartbeat. And he was so warm. Italy just wanted to curl up in the German's arms and fall asleep. But he wanted a baby more. He could cuddle with Germany anytime.

Germany sighed. "Feliciano, please tell me why you're crying." He tilted the Italian's chin up so Italy had to look in his eyes. The little brunette just looked up with watery hazel eyes and shook his head. He wasn't going to tell Germany what was "wrong". If he gave up this early then he'd lose his chance of getting a baby.

Germany shook his head. Italy knew he would be wondering what could be going on with him this time. A fight with Romano? Did one of the dog's jump on him or bite him? Where they out of pasta? All of these were common reasons for Italy to cry and run to Germany, but he was very willing to tell what was wrong when any of those happened. And the longer his tears fell, the more and more worried his German lover would become. That would be to his advantage.

Italy was a master at manipulating Germany. They'd been together far too long for him not to be. Italy almost always got what he wanted.

"Italy, please, just make this easy and tell me." Germany sighed. Italy shook his head fiercely. He wasn't going to squeal yet.

After asking several more times for Italy to tell him what was wrong, Germany gave up and walked to the kitchen, Italy still clinging to him. His feet dragged the floor as he clung to his lover for dear life. He didn't want to face-plant on the hard-wood mahogany floor. He had before, countless times, and it was not fun.

Upon entering the kitchen Germany found the remnants of Italy's supper. His plan was in phase two. Inner Italy was clenching his fist in anticipation and excitement.

A pot half-full of pasta was sitting cold on the stove top. An obvious sign that things were wrong when Italy was around. Of course, he hadn't really left half of his supper untouched-he'd simply made extra. It'd taken lots of willpower not to eat it. So Germany gave Italy a very concerned and confused look as he found the uneaten pasta. Italy looked up at him pathetically. Inner Italy was beaming though. His plan was working!

Uneaten pasta also sat on a plate. Italy had spooned some of the extra out of the pot once he had finished eating. He hated wasting the pasta, but he REALLY wanted a baby.

"You didn't happen to make some for me, did you?" Germany asked, brow raised in confusion. Italy shook his head.

"I guess my eyes were bigger than my stomach..." He sniffled in answer.

"You really must not be feeling good." Germany almost laughed. Any hint of amusement disappeared from his face when he saw Italy's pathetic expression. Tears stained his cheeks and his eyes were puffy from crying crocodile tears. "Okay, what's wrong? Tell me. NOW." He gave Italy a good stare down, but the little Italian was determined. He shook his head and refused to say anything.

Germany seemed to have given up for the night after that because he ate the cold pasta (unenthusiastically) then read in the den. Italy clung to him and allowed the muscular German to drag him around. Until he decided to go to bed two hours early. That earned him a concerned look from Germany.

He didn't really sleep once he climbed the stairs to Germany's bedroom and laid down on his side of the bed. He just lay there, awake, pretending once more to have a little baby all his own. He could just see it. A little boy or girl with tufts of dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Brown hair because Romano had the nicest hair of anyone he knew (except for France's shiny, luxurious hair) and Germany had the prettiest eyes. He wanted his baby to have two of his favorite (physical) features of the two people he loved the most.

When Germany came up to bed, Italy was fast asleep, dreaming of the little baby he was determined to get.

This routine lasted for four days.

On the fourth day Germany came up to bed when Italy did. Unbeknownst to the little Italian of course. So, when Italy sat on his side of the bed and pretended to hold a baby in his arms, Germany watched from the doorframe. The smile on his face unraveling the plan he had so carefully played out. He hadn't planned on this though.

Germany cleared his throat to catch Italy's attention. "Italy. What are you doing?" Italy almost got whiplash he turned his head so fast.

"Uh, I was...Umm...I wasn't...Uh..." The brunette stuttered, startled by the blonde's sudden appearance. His plan was ruined. Shit.

"What is this all about?" Germany asked, his tone and expression menacing as he stalked into the room and over to Italy.

"N-nothing! It's nothing Luddy!"

"TELL. ME. NOW." The blonde growled. Germany's face was inches from Italy's. This was usually a pleasant thing, but not now. Italy was scared enough to pee his pants. Usually when faced with this kind of situation he'd just spill out every secret he knew, but in this instance he was so frightened the words stuck in his throat. It'd been years since Germany had scared him this much. Probably since he'd found him in the tomato box.

Italy began crying for real this time. "I'm sorry Luddy! Don't hurt me!" Was what he managed to say. Germany seemed taken aback by this and sat beside his frightened lover instead of glaring at him two inches from his face.

"Feli, I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me what's going on." Germany sighed. Italy bit his lip, unsure of whether he should tell Germany yet or not. Probably, as his cover had already been blown wide open. He leaned against the German and wrapped his arms around his lover's bicep...So strong.

"O-okay... But... Don't get mad, please?" Italy asked quietly. His tears had subsided, but his heart was beating wildly. _Please God don't let Luddy be mad at me... _He pleaded repeatedly in his head.

Germany agreed nervously. Normally when Italy asked him not to get mad it was something very trivial, (i.e. having misplaced one of the dogs' leashes) or something horrible (i.e. accidentally getting pasta on the ceiling and spilling red wine in their bed. Why he had wine in bed was still a mystery to Germany).

Before he told Germany anything he made his lover hold him and snuggled up close so he wouldn't have to see Germany's reaction. Instead his face was buried in the German's muscular chest. Suddenly he was very tired. Germany was so warm and he'd shed so many fake tears that day, then Germany had scared him so much it made him very tired. His eyelids were beginning to get heavy.

But before he could fall asleep he whispered the desire of his heart. "Luddy, I want a baby."

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm so happy! Thank you to everyone who has subscribed, favorited and/or reviewed this! I love you all!**

**So, did anyone catch my Naruto-spinoff in there? Interweb cookies to all who get it correct!**

**Thank you for reading, please ****review! ^_^**


	3. The One Where England Makes A Potion

Germany sat awake the rest of that night. Italy wanted...a baby? What? When did this happen? And why hadn't he been informed sooner? It didn't really matter though. It wasn't like they could actually have a baby. It wasn't possible, for obvious reasons. Didn't Italy know that? He probably hadn't thought that far into his little plan to get a baby. Typical. Now Germany would have to be the bad guy.

Germany didn't fall asleep until three that morning. When he woke up Italy had already made and eaten breakfast and was snuggled up next to him in their bed.

"Good morning Luddy~!" Italy attacked his lover as soon as the German opened his eyes. Germany groaned.

"Good morning Feli." He managed to answer as he stifled a yawn. The Italian climbed over him and looked up at him with big hazel eyes. He was hoping Germany would agree with him on the whole baby idea. Germany was always in his most malleable state right after he woke up. That was the best time to bring it up. Too bad for him that Germany had already made up his mind.

"Do you want some breakfast?" The Italian had gone as far as to prepare a plate and bring it in their room for when the German woke up. He was offered a plate of fried eggs and sausage along with a cup of coffee. Italy was really going out of his way to try and please Germany. There wasn't pasta anywhere to be seen. He was going WAY out of his way.

"Italy," Germany sighed, pushing the food away and giving his lover the most serious look he could muster. Italy gulped. "we can't have a baby." There, it was out in the open. He'd said the words that would send Italy into tears and most likely send him back off to his own house.

Tears welled up in Italy's eyes as Germany said the cursed words. "But... but... Luddy!" He cried, "Why not?" Hot tears streamed down his face. Germany hated it, but he had to be the bad guy. He had to be the reason those tears flowed. It wasn't like he wanted to make his lover cry, but there wasn't any choice. The whole baby nonsense would have to be knocked out.

"Why not? Where to start?" Taking pity on the already-crushed Italian, Germany pulled him into his arms, "Feli, for one, it's physically impossible."

"So? Why can't we adopt one?"

"A human baby? That wouldn't work well."

"Why not?" Germany cringed at the question. He didn't really want to explain.

"Well, a human baby would grow up too quickly... And then...You know." A tear stain was forming on Germany's tank top.

"B-but... But Luddy!" Italy was clinging to his German lover as if his life depended on it-which was normal.

"No, Italy... I'm sorry. It's just not a good idea. Even if we got a baby some way or another," God forbid his mind to contemplate that idea, "it'd just be miserable for the child." He highly doubted that Italy had thought of any consequences that any child raised by them would have to face. The punishment for having two parents of the same gender was a torture all its own. Germany didn't know how he could condemn any child-let alone his own-to a fate of forever being shunned by its peers. Italy may have his heart set on a baby, but Germany would have to stay firm on this. No giving in.

Italy was sobbing now. Large tears streamed down his cheeks and soddened the cloth of Germany's shirt. He really hated being the bad guy.

"Shh...Calm down Italy." He whispered, trying to comfort his heartbroken lover. It didn't help. The little brunette kept on crying. Dammit why'd he have to be so difficult? He loved Italy like no other, but man he was a handful. The whole baby thing was probably some kind of plan to make him go insane.

It took half an hour for Italy to calm down to the point where he was resting against Germany's chest. He sniffled and buried his face into Germany's chest. Once Italy had fallen asleep Germany laid him down on the bed and left the room. With the plate of food of course. No use letting that go to waste.

.

Germany was nowhere to be seen when Italy woke up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. He had a horrible headache right between his eyes. Yuck.

"Luddy?" He asked, looking around, hoping that Germany was just out of sight. He wasn't. Italy groggily got out of bed and pulled his clothes on. Germany always got mad at him when he tried to walk around the house naked. He didn't know why though, it wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before.

The German wasn't anywhere to be found in the house. Italy had been hoping he could convince his lover to reconsider the baby thing. Maybe they could have a baby somehow. He really wanted one, and a baby raised by them would have a good life. Maybe it wouldn't be a conventional family, but it'd be a good one.

Italy sat alone in the den for an hour thinking up ways they could have a baby. They could adopt one. That was the most likely scenario. But it took a lot of time and stress to adopt a baby. And it would probably be harder for them as they were not married (for obvious reasons) and both men.

The only other way he could think of to have a baby was for one of them to get pregnant. Italy of course would be the one to be pregnant. Mostly because Germany would probably kill him if it were the other way around. A pregnant Germany would be an even stranger occurrence than a pregnant Italy. Plus Italy really wanted a baby and he was completely willing to be pregnant. Completely willing.

That wasn't possible though, unfortunately. He was a boy, and boys couldn't get pregnant. Unless there was some way. There had to be a way, right? There just had to be. He couldn't think of a way though. Not one that didn't require them to live in a fairy tale. Magic didn't exist. Italy really wouldn't get his baby, would he?

Wait. What about England? He, he did magic, right? At least, that's what everyone said. America was always freaking out about "Iggy's freaky magic."Maybe, just maybe he was the answer. Before he could really think about it, he was out the door and on his way to England.

.

England's house was very nice and cozy. Italy had never really seen it before, but he really liked the whole cottage vibe it gave off. A wild, untamed garden grew all around it. Bushes were untrimmed (although they'd died months ago) and ivy persistently grew up the brick walls. Italy couldn't help but smile as he looked around. It was so much different than Germany's house. Germany's house was kept neat and tidy, due to the large nation's major case of OCD.

So Italy was smiling brightly when he knocked on the cottage's wooden door. But instead of England answering the door, it was America.

"Hey, Italy?" The blonde boy looked very confused at his sudden arrival, "Uuhh... So, why are you here?"

"I-I came to see England."Italy was slightly embarrassed at his unannounced visit. Was England busy? He must have been, America had answered the door instead of him. Maybe that was normal around here though. Italy never visited England, so he had no clue.

"Ooh." The American turned around and yelled into the house, "HEY IGGY!"He cried a little louder than necessary.

"What do you want, git?" England growled, coming to the door. He had a big black smudge on his face that suggested that he had been trying to cook. Then he caught a glimpse of Italy, "Uhh... Why are you here?" He asked. His oversized eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"Ummm..." Italy blushed a little, "I need your help with something."He admitted sheepishly. He didn't really know how much help England would be, but it wouldn't hurt to try. But... He didn't really want to talk about it with America right there. The young nation was prone to saying things to hurt and/or embarrass others. Italy was already beginning to feel a little nervous.

"Uuhh..."Both England and America looked very confused as they simultaneously spoke. England continued, "Sure, I guess. Come in." He waved Italy in and lead him into a small sitting room. The inside of the house was tidy, but it was obvious that America had been there for quite a while. There were stains and little messes everywhere that England just couldn't clean.

"Can I talk to England alone, America?" Italy asked when America began to follow. England seemed pleased at the suggestion. America pouted, but left them alone.

"So, uh, what was it that you need my help with?" England asked, sitting down on a cream love seat. Italy took a seat on a similar colored chair across from England.

"I want a baby." Italy smiled brightly. England seemed a bit startled though.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Germany about that?" He asked. Both his eyebrows were raised high and his emerald eyes were wide. Was he scared? Did he think he was trying to suggest something? Oh God no!

"Well, I did, and he pointed out that it was impossible, but then I remembered that you do magic, and well, I was wondering if you could do anything about that?"

"You want me to make Germany change his mind about it being impossible, or you want me to make it so it's not impossible?"

"So it's possible, but if you could change his mind then that would be great too!" England looked like he was about to laugh, but then his face went stony. Mess with Germany's mind? Uh, no thanks, he'd been bombed enough in the past century for an eternity, and did not feel like beginning World War III quite yet.

"Umm... Let's just stick to the first one." England decided, getting up from the love seat and heading toward a doorway that seemed to lead to nowhere.

"Okay! Can you really make it possible?" Italy asked hopefully. The blonde nation nodded.

"I can do anything." He snickered. Italy knew that was a lie, big brother France always told stories about how England would try to curse him and how it would backfire. Better not to doubt his skills right then, though.

England led the Italian into the doorway that seemed to lead to nowhere. It led to a steep wooden staircase that led to an underground bunker-type thing. Except there was a rather large sliding glass door at the back of the room. Italy hadn't noticed before, but the house sat on a fairly large hill, and faced the side of the hill that was much, much less steep. The basement had been dug to sit on the bottom of the other side of the hill. Plants grew rampant on the other side of the glass door.

The inside of the basement was filled with cauldrons and strange creatures in jars. It sort of looked like the basement of the lunatic in a horror movie. Bones were in one jar, scorpion tails in another. One jar seemed to hold a human hand. Italy didn't like the place. He wanted to run away, back to Germany and cry. His hands shook violently and he tried to keep his eyes on England who had begun throwing strange things into a cauldron.

Italy's stomach flipped as he watched the ingredients England added. A live lizard's tail, a tablespoon of what looked like snot, two pickled fingers. He seriously wanted to puke. After what seemed like an eternity of placing the grossest things in the cauldron, England poured a large amount of water(?) into the cauldron then hung it above a fire that seemed to have just started out of nowhere.

"Italy, go outside and get a vial of poison from one of the large venus fly traps."England ordered as he began to stir the cauldron. He nodded towards a glass vial on a table near the brunette. Italy took it nervously. He didn't want to go outside with all the plants that were very much alive, even though it was the dead of winter.

So shaking, Italy opened the door and walked through the jungle of dangerous looking plants. They all looked like they would eat him at any second. One actually turned as he walked by. Terrified, he ran away from the plant, searching for the Venus fly trap so he could get away from the horrible garden of dangerness.

Naturally he had to run all the way through the garden before he found the plant he was searching for. And of course it was also the scariest one in the mortifying garden. It was gigantic, and had rows of large teeth when it opened its bud-or maybe it was a mouth. Italy wasn't sure, but it was scary. The venus fly trap looked like Audrey II on steroids, and he was pretty sure it wanted to eat him whole.

Luckily it was already dripping poison from its multiple fangs when it opened its mouth. Italy screamed at the sight of its maw. But he reached in long enough to catch a little bit of poison in the vial. He ran back into England's basement faster than Sonic on a caffeine rush.

Once England had added the poison into the already-bubbling cauldron of grossness, it turned a deep shade of red. Sorta like red wine, only it smelled gross. He let it stew for a little bit, and Italy felt like puking the entire time as he watched the contents of the cauldron bubble. If England was really making a potion to allow him to become pregnant than it meant he had to drink this, didn't it? Yucky!

It boiled for twenty minutes before England took another glass vial and dipped it into the cauldron. He put a stopper on it and sealed it with wax before handing it to Italy.

"Just a drop will do,"England instructed,"You can put it in a drink or something if you wish. It will allow you to become pregnant, but its effects will wear out if you don't get pregnant in a week."He had begun to clean up his work space. Italy was smiling brightly at his little vial of potion. Would drinking it really let him have a baby? Well, he wouldn't know unless he tried.

"Thank you Mr. England!" He waved and ran from the scary basement. Italy didn't bother to say good-bye to America (not that he was paying attention) but ran straight back home.

**A/N: So... Heheh... I love references. ^^ Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

**Please review. ^^**


	4. The One Where Italy Drinks The Potion

The house was quiet and still when Italy got back. It was usually like that when he wasn't causing a ruckus. Germany would probably be working in his little office-study-thing, and the dogs would be asleep in the back room where they stayed during the winter.

As he was virtually alone, Italy went straight to work. Taking out the vial of potion and unstopping it, Italy took a cautious whiff of the liquid inside. A vile stench assaulted his nostrils, causing him to choke on the smell. He wasted no time putting the cork back in. If it smelled so horrible, how would he be able to **drink** it?

Wait, England had said that it would work if he put it in something else, right? Well, that's what would have to happen or he would never be able to choke down the horrible potion. Then he would never get pregnant, and that would counteract everything he'd done the past few days trying to get a baby. It would take a great amount of courage, and a glass of wine. He would probably need to sponge some of that courage from Germany, as he had little of his own.

No time for that now though, lest Germany find out about his plan and get mad. He hated it when Germany was mad.

So Italy made his way to the pantry that connected to the kitchen. Inside was musty and dark, and smelled like potatoes and tin cans. In the back amongst a pile of onions and potatoes was a shelf of wine. One that Italy had brought with him when he had moved in with Germany. Italy grabbed one from 1924-not the best in his collection, but it would do-and headed back out into the kitchen. He absolutely hated that pantry. It reminded him of a tomb and he constantly expected Prussia to be hiding a body in there.

Once back in the kitchen, he found a glass and poured himself some wine. He really didn't want to ruin it with the potion, but he'd have to do it if he wanted a baby. Knowing that, he reluctantly poured a little into the wine. When he turned it back up, there was still about a third of the potion left in the vial. He stuck the vial in his jacket pocket before eyeing his drink.

With a deep breath, he took a drink as if he were swallowing one of the foul tasting medicine that Germany would force him to drink if he got sick. He sputtered and coughed, for no reason at all. Italy had psyched himself out, had decided it would taste bad because of the horrible scent (not to mention that England had made it), but it tasted like red wine. The pregnancy potion couldn't be tasted at all. Italy smiled. Yay! No nasty taste that would ruin his wine! Eagerly, he gulped down the rest of the contents of his glass.

He giggled and went into the den. Now he would need to dream up a plan to seduce Germany later that day. Hopefully he would't catch on to Italy's plan to get a baby, but he didn't know that he had gotten the potion. Germany was still under the impression that it was completely impossible for them to have a baby. Well, the joke was on him. It was now 100%, completely possible. At least, it should be. England's brand of magic wasn't the most reliable, but it was practically his only choice.

He curled up on a deep red couch that was being bathed in the warmth of the evening Sun. The window that allowed the Sunbeams in showed a beautiful undisturbed wood, covered in pristine-white snow. Italy loved where Germany's house was located. It wasn't too far from town and other people (in fact there was a house on the other side of a short stretch of wood to the East), but it was still secluded and private.

Italy let out a soft yawn. It was time for his siesta. It wasn't long before the Italian was asleep on the couch.

* * *

Germany groaned. So much paperwork. Why did his boss hate him so much?

He was sitting in his little office/study that sat right next to the bedroom. Papers littered the wooden desktop, and files sat open on every available surface. This was the one place Germany let his OCD go. Here, his method was madness. He hated it, but that was the way it was, and he couldn't think of a way to change it.

He may have hated it, but anything was better than having to deal with Italy right now. Except maybe a surprise imprisonment with Russia-or worse, Romano. Italy was in his own little world, not reality. Sure he could dream up some way that the pair of them could have and bring up a baby, but it just couldn't happen. Okay, so it wouldn't be such a bad thing if they were human, and it'd be no problem at all if one of them (*cough*Italy*cough*) was female. Unfortunately, neither of these things were true. They were not human, strictly speaking, and they were both male. In other words: it was completely impossible and Germany was done with Italy's shenanigans.

* * *

It was an hour later that Germany emerged from his study, completely tired of paper work. So, maybe facing Italy wouldn't be so horrible.

The blonde made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He sighed and looked through his refrigerator, as it didn't seem like Italy had cooked anything. He found some leftover mettbrötchen, and pulled it out. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. And of course he pulled a beer out as well.

After finishing his meager dinner, Germany made his way to the den. He couldn't help but hope that Italy wasn't there. Not that he didn't want to see his lover, he was just fed up with the baby nonsense.

As it turns out, Italy was just waking up from his siesta when Germany came into the room. The brunette rubbed his eyes and looked up to see his lover. Germany offered Italy a tired smile and sat down in an armchair that matched Italy's couch in color. The small greeting wasn't enough for the Italian though, and he promptly got up and climbed into the larger man's lap.

"Hallo, Italy." He sighed, taking up the slight brunette in his arms. The smaller man immediately began loving up on his partner, like a cat would. Germany just sat back and allowed Italy to nuzzle his chest and neck. Unconsciously, his arms wrapped loosely around the smaller man's waist.

Italy continued to love on his partner, purring and occasionally even meowing. It was very hard for Germany to contain his laughter. Who did Italy think he was? Greece? Although he had to admit, he was awfully cute.

"You know, Italy," The blonde man chuckled, "being cute won't change my mind." This caused the little Italian to pause and pout.

"But Luddy!" Italy cried, twisting both of his fists into the front of Germany's shirt. "I know we can have a baby!" He looked up at his partner with large, watery, hazel eyes.

"I've already said what I thought on the matter, Feli." Germany said softly, pulling his Italian lover closer. Couldn't Italy tell he was tired of all the baby nonsense? He sighed and kissed the top of his lover's head tenderly.

"Can't we at least try? I know we can, Luddy... I know it." Italy whispered, burying his head in the larger man's muscular chest. Germany could feel his resolve melting. Italy was about to cry, and he hated it when he cried.

Letting out a deep sigh of defeat, he brought his lips down to Italy's and kissed him fully on the lips. This brought on a surprised choking sort of noise from his lover, but was soon replaced with a pleased hum.

_Maybe letting Italy have his way this time won't be such a bad thing... _Germany thought. It wasn't like they could actually have a baby. There wasn't any reason that he couldn't humor Italy for a little while though.

The joke was on him.

* * *

**A/N Woohoo! Chapter four! Finally! So, guess who finally figured out how to put in the horizontal lines? Yup, this person!**

**So, I don't really feel like this chapter was very funny... So sorry that there was little to no humor value in this chapter... :(**

**Please Review ^_^**


	5. The One Where Italy Tells Germany

Three weeks after Italy drank the potion, he still wasn't sure if he was pregnant or not. Sure he could have gone out and bought a pregnancy test, but how awkward would that be? Not to mention that he had no idea how they worked... So the pregnancy test was out of the question.

He wasn't experiencing any pregnancy symptoms that he could think of. No mood swings, no morning sickness, no cravings - other than the normal ones for pasta and gelato - and his stomach hadn't even swollen in the slightest.

Strangely enough, all of this upset him. Not that any of these sounded like fun, but at least he would know if he was pregnant or not.

On more than one occasion he had thought about telling Germany about the potion and that he might be pregnant. Maybe his partner could help determine if he was. But he really didn't want Germany to get mad at him. Of course, if he did get pregnant, Germany would probably get mad at him. But the longer he kept this a secret the madder Germany would be once he found out... Such a vicious little cycle.

* * *

"Luddy?" Asked Italy from under the covers late one afternoon. He had heard his lover come up the stairs and into their room, probably to check on him. He hadn't left bed all day due to a splitting pain in his lower abdomen.

"Yes?" Germany responded, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the covers away from Italy's face. As much as the light burned his unaccustomed eyes, he was too weak to protest.

"It hurts..." The little Italian whimpered and curled up into a tight ball, pressing his fists into the spot where it hurt the most - right at his waistline.

"How much gelato have you eaten?" Germany asked, with quite a bit less sympathy than the situation deserved. Italy felt like he was about to be split in half.

"None..."

"Then why do you have a stomach ache?" Sympathy still couldn't be registered in the blond man's tone.

"It's not my stomach... It's right here." Reluctantly, Italy stopped applying pressure to his abdomen to take ahold of Germany's hand and press it to the aching spot.

Germany gave his partner an odd look. What could possibly be the reason behind this pain? If it wasn't a stomach ache, what could it possibly be? It wasn't like Italy had been out of bed today, so he couldn't have gotten himself hurt.

The petite brunette returned his partner's gaze with more pain reflecting in his eyes than had ever registered before in the Italian's mind. Tears were welling up in his eyes, but he couldn't find the strength to actually cry.

"Luddy... Do something about it..." Italy whined, hoping the German could figure out some way to at least ease the pain. He was definitely a whiner when it came to pain, and this was dreadful. He couldn't think about anything else.

Germany sighed and disappeared out of the room, only to return moments later with a bottle of amber liquid and a spoon. He had tried to look for pills as to lessen Italy's whining, but the liquid medicine was all he could find in the medicine cabinet.

Italy visibly flinched as his lover returned with said items. The liquid was nasty, he knew from experience. Germany had forced him to drink the same medicine when he had caught a cold a couple months prior. Well, maybe it wasn't the same medicine, but it was the same concept. And from Italy's experience, all liquid medicines tasted horrible. There was no real way to describe the taste other than, '_YUCK!_'

"No! Don't make me drink that!" A couple of tears fell down Italy's cheeks as Germany sat down on the edge of the bed and began to pour the medicine onto the spoon.

Germany sighed heavily, "It'll help with the pain. Just take it." He held the medicine out towards Italy, who turned his head in protest. A rather sour look had disfigured Italy' s beautifully feminine face. There was no way he was going to swallow the vile stuff. Maybe he had braved the potion England had made, but he wasn't going to brave the awful medicine.

"NO!" He yelled, huffing like a small child. Germany took the chance to stick the spoon in his partner's mouth, effectively making him take it.

"Swallow or it will have been for nothing." The blond ordered coldly. Italy gagged on the medicine, but swallowed it like Germany told him to.

"You're horrible Luddy!" Italy cried loudly, coughing as the medicine went down. It was so disgusting! Why couldn't Germany just buy pills instead of the liquid grossness that had just been forced down his throat?

"It'll help." Germany sighed, "At least you did better than last time." Italy pouted and flopped over on his stomach at the mention of his last encounter with the vile substance. He had coughed up the medicine twice on his partner before swallowing the third spoon full. To say the least, Germany was thoroughly pissed afterwards.

Italy sniffled and kept the pressure on his abdomen. He continued to whine, moan, and flop around in pain, much to Germany's annoyance.

Luckily the medicine kicked in about ten minutes after it had been swallowed, and Italy finally quieted. So instead of making his lover miserable with his belly aching.

Once he was done playing the extreme pain card, Italy was pretty much back to his old self and more or less threw himself into Germany's arms. Well, more like he jumped on the blonde's lap and said blonde wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, knowing full well that the smaller of the two would force him to if he didn't. Then the little brunette squirmed and shifted positions in Germany's arms until he found a favorable position. Once he had - sitting sideways on the German's lap with his legs curled up close to him and his head resting above his partner's heart - Germany took the opportunity to pull his lover closer and lay his chin on the top of Italy's head. For once, everything was quiet and they sat in peace for roughly a half an hour before the tall blonde pulled the shorter brunette down on the sheets and laid there with him.

Italy giggled as he let himself be pulled down by Germany and snuggled up close to his lover. They laid like that - once again in silence - for well over an hour.

_Luddy's so warm..._ He thought as his eyelids began to feel heavy. _I wonder if I should tell him now..._ The single thought shook the sleep right out of him. All the controversy about telling Germany about his possible pregnancy from before came flooding back. Would Germany be mad if he told him? What if he left him? No, Germany wouldn't do that, would he? He loved Italy, right?_  
_

Of course, in the back of his mind he knew that all of these fears were irrational. Germany did love him, very much, and he knew it. But the hysteria had taken over and destroyed all logic and reason in his brain. The little brunette went uncharacteristically tense and rigid suddenly, causing his lover instant worry.

"Feliciano?" He whispered softly in the Italian's ear. This caused him to tense up more.

Italy gulped. His mind, void of logic, had registered his name, but not the tone. He didn't register the question as concern.

"Feliciano? Talk to me." Germany said, pulling his little Italian close to his chest and kissing the sweet-smelling hair on top of Italy's head.

"Germany?" He all but sobbed, shaking uncontrollably.

"What? Is this about the baby thing?"

"There... There's something I... I have to tell you." He choked on his words and ducked his head down, covering it with both his hands. Germany would be mad... He would yell, probably hit him, then storm out of the room, and ultimately leave him... A plan needed to be formed, quickly. Or else Germany would leave him and Italy didn't know what he'd do if that happened!

"What?" Germany asked again. Italy was sure that he could hear irritation in his partner's voice.

When he opened his mouth to answer, nothing came out.

"This IS about the baby thing. Isn't it?" Germany sighed, "Feliciano, we already talked about that. You know that I don't like that idea." Italy tried to answer again, but once again his voice got stuck in his throat. Germany would be so mad at him... Oh, what would he do?

"I... Don't be mad! PLEASE!" He buried his head into Germany's shoulder, the waterworks had started.

Germany's grip on his lover instantly went slack. Italy's heart dropped. Germany was going to be mad. He was going to leave. No... No... No!

"I-i-i'm so-rry! I... I went behind your back, because I... I really, really, REALLY wanted a bambino!" Italy sobbed into the blonde's chest. When his lover didn't answer, his sobs became louder. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Luddy!"

"What did you do?" Germany breathed. His voice was shaking. A lump was once again forming in Italy's throat, causing him to be unable of words.

"I... I asked England to make me a potion that could make it possible for me to get pregnant... So... I'm so sorry! Don't be mad at me!"

Germany slowly tilted the little brunette's chin up. His ice blue eyes were wide, and his face was so pale it resembled America's after a ghost story. Italy bit his lower lip so hard he drew blood. His hazel eyes met his partner's blue, both wide with fear.

"Are you saying that we're going to have a baby?" He asked, slowly. The tension could have been cut with a knife. Their eyes stayed locked, but Italy couldn't tell what his lover was thinking. Not in the slightest. Was he mad at what Italy had done? Was he sad because Italy had gone behind his back and lied to him? Could he possibly be happy? Just maybe Germany could be happy at the now very real possibility of them having a baby?

"Maybe... I could be pregnant. I don't know if I am or not..." He looked away from Germany, not knowing how his lover would react, and not wanting to either.

"So we might have a baby?" Germany repeated, blinking slowly, "Feli, look at me." He whispered, bringing his face closer to Italy's.

"Si." Italy nodded, looking timidly back at the blonde laying beside him. His eyes were filled with the unspoken fear of Germany's wrath. Germany's eyes looked awfully soft, compared to his normal hard composure.

Suddenly, Italy found himself wrapped tightly in a pair of muscular arms.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Germany asked, the question a whisper in his partner's ear.

Italy couldn't believe his ears. Wasn't Germany mad? Why wasn't he yelling and storming out? Why was he hugging him? Better question, why wasn't he hugging back?

His usual uncontrollably happy smile returned as he attacked his German lover with a hug. The embrace was greeted with an enthusiastic kiss. It continued for a few minutes before Germany pulled away.

"Seriously, why didn't you tell me?" He asked, softly caressing Italy's cheek. The smaller man giggled and laid a hand on top of the larger's.

"I thought you'd be mad." Italy admitted, smiling absent-mindedly. He couldn't believe his luck. Germany wasn't mad. Hadn't left him either.

Germany shook his head slowly and kept Italy pulled close to his body. On instinct the Italian buried himself as far into his partner as physically possible.

"I probably would have. I don't know why I'm not. I wish you would have told me." Italy smiled slightly at his partner's remark. He felt kind of bad, not telling him. At least he wasn't yelling.

"I'm sorry... I thought you might leave me." Germany laughed at his partner's confession. Of all the ridiculous notions! What would Germany be without his amazing, beautiful, crazy, little Italy?

Italy smiled at Germany's laugh. The serious German almost never laughed. It was definitely a treat to hear his lover's deep, robust laugh.

"Don't ever think that again, okay?" He kissed his lover deeply once more. The brunette nodded and returned the kiss.

* * *

They laid there again in silence. Their bed was warm, and Italy was once again feeling sleepy wrapped in his lover's arms.

Italy rubbed his eye sleepily and yawned loudly.

"Sounds like it's time for someone's nap." Germany smiled, kissing the top of the brunette's head. Italy giggled and wrapped his arms around Germany's neck.

"So you're not mad at me?" Italy whispered as he held onto the larger German man. The smile that was spread across his face couldn't be wiped off, and there was no way he was going to try to anyway. They were going to have a baby! And Germany wasn't mad! He couldn't help but let himself daydream.

* * *

_Italy was several months pregnant. His stomach was swollen with child and he rarely left the house - unless he wanted to dress in drag, which was too much trouble, so he simply stayed in the house. It was okay though. He was busy baby-proofing what Germany had missed, and fussing over little things. Most of his time was spent sitting in the rocking chair in the baby's room, which had been painted a bright, light yellow. The baby's crib stood on the other side of the room, and was a stark white. A small mobile - decorated with birds, __courtesy of Prussia - hung over the crib. Often he'd paint little flowers or animals on the walls. They were cute, and Italy couldn't help but be happy and proud of his baby's room. He laid a hand on his stomach, to feel the baby kicking inside of him, and couldn't help but giggle and smile uncontrollably. He still couldn't believe that he and Germany were having a baby! Only in a month or two..._

_Italy was sitting upright in a spare bed, in a guest bedroom. His breathing was heavy, but he couldn't help but smile like an idiot. He had just had his baby. A beautiful, little, brown-haired, blue-eyed baby girl. Beside him on the bed, sat Germany, holding their little baby in his strong arms. Japan hovered over the German, trying to get a good look at the baby in his arms. Japan had helped Italy in actually giving birth, in the stead of a doctor._

_"Germany, let me hold my bambina~!" Italy cried, his arms outstretched. Germany chuckled, turned around to smile at his lover, and reluctantly handed over his baby girl. With one look, Italy could already tell that Germany was wrapped around her finger. Taking the little baby, he held her close to his chest. She gurgled and looked up at her Papa with her bright blue eyes. They were the same shade as Germany's, and so filled with trust and wonder he couldn't believe it. This was HIS baby. She was his daughter. Viola Lenora Beilschmidt. He'd wanted to have a daughter named Viola ever since he'd found out for sure that he was pregnant. They had chosen the name a month beforehand. If he had borne a son his name would have been Sven Luca Beilschmidt. Italy had decided that the baby would take Germany's surname, as he was the baby's "father", having been dubbed that as Italy had been the one to carry the baby, and therefore was the "mother"._

_"Ti amo mi bambina." Italy kissed his daughter's forehead and held her close to his chest. Then Germany's strong arms wrapped around both him and Viola..._

* * *

"Nien," Germany said, interrupting Italy's daydream, "I'm not mad... But... I still don't know how this will work." He let out an exasperated sigh. How would this work? But, they didn't even know if he was pregnant. Italy didn't know how they would find out either. Not until later anyway. If his stomach began to swell, or he started to have morning sickness or cravings.

"I don't know... But we'll figure it out. And if we need help, we'll ask China, or England, or someone." Italy smiled and pressed a kiss to Germany's exposed collarbone.

"I don't like that idea. Look at how America, and all the Asian nations turned out, like South Korea, and Hong Kong. I don't want to ask them for advice." The blonde shook his head, refusing to imagine his own child growing up to be like any of them. His child would NOT act like that. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Italy giggled and laid his head on Germany's shoulder. "I'm going to take my siesta now."

Germany sighed and nodded.

* * *

An hour and a half later Italy woke up. Germany had done a little more work before going back up to check up on the Italian. He was sitting on the side of the bed, watching Italy sleep - dammit he was cute - when he opened his eyes and whined.

"Luddy... It hurts again!"

Germany sighed and went for the medicine.

* * *

**A/N: So guess who isn't dead? Yeah, me! ^^ Sorry it took so long to finish this. To those who I said I would update this 2 weeks ago, I am very sorry. Real life got in the way. Yup, it's that time of year again. _School._**

**So, Italy's finally pregnant. Yay! And what is this? Germany ISN'T yelling? I couldn't do it... There'll be plenty of yelling in the ****next chapter or two... Oh Romano...**

**Oh yeah, Romano and Spain are comin' up! Yay!**

**Please Review ^_^**


End file.
